


Psionic Discipline

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Girl - Freeform, Psionics, Spanking, Telekinesis, Telepathy, barebottom, nude, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: A common mistake, an uncommon rebuke. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Psionic Discipline

Jessica Flynn sat in her room clad in a light simple dress, her eyes closed peacefully in meditation. Her long flaxen hair fell down her back gently, her pale skin almost radiated light in the dim room. The room was simple, with a thin pallet upon the hard wood floor, a small table and a trunk in which she stored her personal items. Jessica's life with her teacher was focused on study.

Master Terrance Roma was a psionicist, a man who could manipulate the physical world with the power of his mind. Master Roma had first come to the small village of Snowdale three winters ago. He had come to the village as was his duty as a servant to the Kingdom of Myste. He was the liaison to the Capital and used his abilities to help the village. The people of Snowdale had been at first mistrustful of someone from 'outside', not to mention the representative of a government, two-months travel away.

Except for Jessica.

The moment the girl, only ten years old at the time, had set eyes upon the dark-skinned man; she had felt something, a fluttering in her tummy, a tickle at her mind, a tingle along her skin. Now the girl wondered if that might have been a subdued psychic reaction. As Master Roma proved his good will toward the town, they began to accept him and, to some degree, the government he represented. 

Jessica, was affected more personally.

Four months ago, just after her thirteenth birthday, she had been watching after the littles, playing in the forest. The winter had been harsh and there wasn't yet the normal bounty of nature that came with spring. The children had been cavorting wildly, the reason their parents had sent them with Jessica in hopes of shedding some of that wild energy, when a black wolf appeared in their little clearing.

Jessica had seen it first. It was skinny and cautious. Its black fur was matted in spots. It exuded a feeling of hunger. In the time it took Jessica to see all this, one of the littles caught sight of the predator and screamed. At that point, several things happened.

The children screamed and ran, fast as their stumpy little legs to take them, toward the village. The wolf, startled and hungry, lunged for the nearest and smallest of the lot. Jessica, out of her mind with fear, opened herself to a whole new world of thinking.

The wolf yelped, startled, as the air in front of it suddenly hardened.

Go away! She screamed at the beast. Hunt elsewhere!

The wolf looked at her, confused and whimpering, then it slunk away. 

Jessica collapsed of utter exhaustion. 

When she had finally awoken, she was lying on her bed in her room, her parents and Master Roma talking in the dim light. Jessica kept her eyes closed and listened to the conversation.

"The talent is definitely there," that was Master Roma. "My first inclination is to send her to the Academy."

Jessica's mother let out a soft sound of dismay.

"However," continued Master Roma, "That may not be necessary. I can teach your daughter, here in the village. And she will need teaching."

Jessica's head began to feel fuzzy at that point and when she woke again, it was to a celebration in her honor. The next day she moved out of the room she had shared with her two sisters and into the small room in which she now meditated. The lessons from Master Roma were demanding, but she found peace in the work.

Her meditation was suddenly disturbed by the familiar presence in her mind of Master Roma.

Jessica, come to my room.

It was a simple message in words, but the irritation in her master's thoughts did not bode well. Quickly, Jessica stood and made her way down the short hallway to her master's room, wondering what she might have done wrong. In the few months since she had lived with him, she had done nothing to cross her master or try his patience.

Master Roma knelt upon a straw mat, a stick of earthy incense burning behind him and a wooden chime clinking in the gentle breeze through his high window. Master Roma was clad in loose pants and shirt of some light material bleached a stark white.

Jessica knelt before the man and composed herself calmly, despite the nervousness that now filled her.

You called? She acknowledged with a small bow.

Did I, or did I not, ask you to do the laundry today?

Jessica cringed inwardly, though maintained an outward façade of calm. Master Roma undoubtedly noted both. He had had to remind her the last three days that the laundry needed to be done, and she had promised to do it. She had forgotten yet again.

This is unacceptable Jessica, her master's voice spoke in her mind, red spiky irritation coloring his admonishment. I'm afraid my leniency in this matter is at an end. 

Yes sir, Jessica replied immediately.

Of course, Jessica had been punished before. In fact, her mother had given her a stern spanking the day before the incident with the wolf for talking back. In fact, It wasn't uncommon for children older than Jessica to be punished by their parents or masters, but the girl was anxious all the same. She did not know how Master Roma intended to punish her.

Stand up and put your dress with the other laundry. Master Roma indicated the wicker basket at the back of the room by projecting the image to her.

Nervously, Jessica walked to the back of the room, removed her simple garment, folded it neatly, and set it upon the rest of the dirty laundry. Nude and nervous, Jessica turned to find a trio of cushions resting one atop the other in the space where she'd knelt.

Lie face down with the cushions at your middle, instructed the master.

Jessica sniffled away anticipatory tears. She lay herself down as she'd been instructed. Her toes and palms rested on the cool wooden floor. The firm cushions pressed against her belly, thrusting her bare bottom up. Obviously, Master Roma intended to spank her. She should have known it would happen eventually. She was often spanked for being willful, though she was rarely spanked for being forgetful. 

Perhaps next time, you will do as you are told and it will not come to this.

Jessica kept her eyes on the floor though she dearly wished to look up at her master, to see what he was doing. Did he have a paddle? A cane? Or perhaps he'd spank her with his leather belt? Unthinking, she raised her head a bit and found Master Roma, kneeling as he had been, still and quiet.

The room filled with a curious pressure and Jessica's ears pop. Then all was still for a moment before...

Smack!

Jessica gasped astonishment. She was still looking at Master Roma. He hadn't moved a hair, but the spank on her unprotected backside was as firm as mother's paddle had ever been. Several smacks landed in a row, moving haphazardly around her stinging bottom.

Harnessing your psychic abilities is a serious responsibility, young Jessica. Discipline is of utmost importance. Master Roma lectured in a clear, calm mindvoice as the telekinetic spanks paddled Jessica's bottom. Jessica did her best to keep from squirming and kept her teeth clenched so as not to cry out. But Master Roma spanked relentlessly and firmly. Tears leaked from Jessica's squeezed shut eyes and her toes drummed a fervent tattoo upon the floor.

"Ohhh..." The sound escaped her throat and startled her. Jessica and her master spoke mind to mind and she couldn't remember the last time she'd vocalized in his presence. The spanking increased in speed and she groaned brokenly. 

I do not enjoy doing this Jessica, Master Roma assured her and she knew he did not lie for it was difficult to do so mind to mind. However, action, or in this case inaction, has consequences, as I'm sure you know. I cannot let such brazen laxness go unpunished.

"I'm s-sorry..." she wept bitterly, out loud. "I, I... owie!" She couldn't help but yelp as suddenly two and three spanks at a time landed upon her thighs and buttocks. Jessica gave up speaking and cried instead, her tears puddling upon the floor and her fists and feet drumming each independent of the others. It felt as though five different people were spanking her at once and her entire backside was aflame with it.

Five minutes after entering her master's chambers, Jessica realized that she was no longer being punished. She began to lift herself off the cushions, but thought better of it and calmed her mind to stillness instead. The pain of the spanking dimmed as she practiced the concentration techniques Master Roma had taught her.

Very good, Jessica. And now, do the laundry before you forget again. You can go as you are to remind you of your punishment.

Yes sir, Jessica responded, trying not to resent the further punishment. She was being made to do her chores naked, as the littles often did. For children so young, it was nothing, but for a girl of her age, the embarrassment was immense.

Jessica got to her feet and bent to fetch the laundry from where it rested at the back of the room. As she did so, she half expected a final swat to land on her backside, but thankfully it did not come. She proceeded to the backyard, sniffling, red backside on brilliant display.


End file.
